All American Girl
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. Fred and Daphne Centric. please R&R.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a little one shot based on the song 'All-American Girl' by Carrie Underwood. I think it works well with the characters. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**………………………………………………………………………………**

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

George Blake frantically paced in the waiting room of the maternity unit of Coolsville hospital. His wife, Elizabeth was pregnant with their first child, and had gone into labor 3 hours ago. Knowing that within the next half hour or so, he would be a Dad, George sat down and began to think of how different his life would be.

He always dreamed of having a little boy. Someone who would look up to him, who he could bond with and have come to him for advise. A son. That's all he ever wanted.

40 minutes later, George was awoken from his daydreams by a nurse walking in with a wide smile. She was holding his little bundle of joy in her arms…in a pink blanket!

"Congratulations Mr. Blake." Beamed the Nurse "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

George looked down at the baby girl. His baby girl. She was beautiful, and looked so much like her mother. Smiling, George took the baby from the nurses arms and gazed down into the face that he immediately fell in love with.

"Daphne." He whispered.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

It was sixteen years later, and Daphne was walking down the halls of school with her best friend Velma. They were doing what every girl did, talking about cute boys, and that's when it happened. Not looking where she was going, Daphne walked straight into someone, sending both their books flying. She bent down to pick up her books, as did the boy she walked into and that's when she came face to face with him.

"Hi." Said the handsome blond boy, handing her her book. "I'm Freddy."

"Daphne." Said the red head.

They shook hands, feeling sparks fly as they did. From that moment on they were inseparable. Causing many problems with Fred. He was the star senior football player, and was guaranteed a scholarship to collage, but the coach felt that the new girl in his life was threatening his chances of being great. That's why he told Fred to leave her…too bad he didn't listen to him though.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American_

He couldn't leave her. Fred had never felt this way about anyone, and would probably never again. Daphne was the one. He could feel it.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

Now 6 years on, Daphne and Freddy were in the same position as George and Elizabeth were in 22 years prior. The were in a comfy room in the maternity ward of Coolsville hospital, Daphne waiting to be wheeled into theater to welcome their first born into the world.

"Freddy." She said, turning to her husband of three years "Be honest with me…what would you rather have? A boy or a girl?"

Fred just smiled and took her hand.

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American_

"To tell you the truth…" he began "I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl…just like you."

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

Four hours later, Freddy and Daphne sat in the room gazing into the face of their own baby girl. Fred couldn't be happier. She and Daphne meant the world to him, and nothing would ever change that.

"Sarah" he whispered. She was his All-American Girl.

_All-American girl!_

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
